


The Halloween Party

by yasminkhxns



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk Doctor (Doctor Who), F/F, Halloween, Humor, oh and more of the doctor just confusing people with weird alien stuff that makes no sense to humans, ryan laughing at said chaotic dumbass, so bascially the best halloween party ever, sonya just teasing yaz constantly, the doctor being a chaotic dumbass for the whole fic, yaz having to deal with said chaotic dumbass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 18:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasminkhxns/pseuds/yasminkhxns
Summary: Sonya hosts a Halloween party at the Khan's flat.The Doctor drinks a little too much.





	The Halloween Party

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!!!
> 
> you're lucky I posted this today because I was distracted for so long by the Doctor Who twitter accounts cryptic 'watch this space' post
> 
> THE HIATUS IS ENDING THASSIES WE MADE IT. so count this fic as a celebration of that x
> 
> oh and a tw for vomit if that's something people don't like!!

“Yaz, I need you here to supervise your sister’s party, and that’s final.” Najia stated, hands on her hips, gaze stern.

“But mum–”

“I won’t hear anymore of it!” Yaz found her mum’s hand in her face when she huffed, rolling her eyes as she caved.

“Fine.” 

“Thank you, sweetheart.” 

Yaz turned on her heel to flick the kettle on. “I’m not dressing up though.”

“Yaz–”

“No mum. If I have to be here, then I’m not dressing up on principle.” 

It was Najia’s turn to huff as she turned and made her way to the sofa, sitting herself down and grabbing her book off the coffee table. “I’ll have a cup of tea if you’re making one!” she called back to her daughter, hearing another mug clunk against the side.

Ten minutes later, Yaz found herself sat on the sofa with her mum, both in comfortable silence, the only sound the clicking of Yaz’s laptop keys and the occasional turn of a page from Najia’s book. 

The silence was broken by the sound of keys jingling in the door and the end of Sonya’s phone conversation. “...w! I know! It’s gonna be good. I’ll see you Saturday alright? Bye.” 

She strolled into the front room, sitting down on the adjacent sofa with a relaxed sigh. 

“You alright, love?” Najia asked, resting her book on her lap. 

“Yeah.” Sonya replied, though her focus was on her phone screen.

“Looking forward to this weekend?” 

“Yeah. Thanks again, mum.” she looked up from her phone to offer her mum a genuine smile. “Oh and Yaz if you wanna invite your weird friends to keep you company, you can.” Sonya smirked teasingly.

“They’re not–” Yaz started to argue back but was quickly interrupted by Najia, who was in no mood for her daughter’s bickering.

“Cup of tea, Sonya?”

“Sure, thanks mum.”

“Good, you can come help me make it then and tell me what you need for the weekend.”

Sonya groaned, tipping her head back against the cushions before sluggishly sitting up to follow her mum into the kitchen. 

Yaz shut her laptop, tucking it under her arm as she stood, calling out to her mum as she made her way out of the room. “I’m going out! Gonna go to the Doctor’s and then Ryan’s, let them know about this weekend.”

“Ok love, see you later. Let me know if you’ll be back for dinner!” Najia called.

“I will!” Yaz replied, door shutting behind her as she stepped out into the cool Sheffield evening.

* * *

Saturday soon flew around, far quicker than Yaz would’ve liked as she helped get the flat ready for the evening.

“Are all these fake cobwebs  _ really  _ necessary?” Najia sighed, sticking them to the windows.

“ _ Yes,  _ mum. It needs to look authentic.” Sonya chided. 

“Yeah those plastic spiders looks  _ so  _ real.” Yaz rolled her eyes, sarcasm dripping from her tone as her sister whipped her head around to glare at her.

“Shut up Yaz.”

“Enough of that.” Najia chastised, gaze flicking between her two daughters. 

Yaz went back to preparing the fruit punch her mum had insisted on making, her no alcohol rule being made very clear all day. She was pouring a generous helping of cranberry juice in where there was a knock at the door. All three women paused, sending each other confused looks before Najia set her fake cobweb down and moved toward the front door. 

She twisted the lock, opened to door and came face to face with… a giant panda.

Najia barely reacted apart from the raise of an eyebrow. “Hello Doctor.”

The panda slumped where it stood. “How did you know it was me?!” 

“Doctor,” Najia sighed. “How could I  _ not  _ know it was you?” 

“It was supposed to be a surprise.” she said, sounding disheartened, and Najia couldn’t help feeling a little guilty. It was like upsetting a puppy. 

“Well why don’t you go and see if you can surprise my daughters?” she said with enthusiasm, hoping to lift the Doctor’s spirits. 

The panda’s hands rose to rest on its hips, and Najia had to inwardly admit it was quite amusing. 

“Brilliant idea Najia! Ten points for you.” the Doctor exclaimed, moving to head through the door only to bounce off the frame. “Ah, seems this costume is a bit wide _ .  _ Hang on.” the Doctor shuffled on the spot to face the door on the side, crab-walking her way past the frame and earning a chuckle from Najia.

Once through the door, she let out a huff as Najia clicked it shut behind her. The Doctor strode down the hall, stopping the entryway to the kitchen and lounge, and threw her hands up in the air. 

“Hi, Doctor.” Yaz and Sonya spoke in unison, the panda’s arms dropping to its sides as it slumped once more.

“How did you–”

“How could we not, Doctor.” Yaz replied through a laugh.

“That’s what your mum said.” the Doctor sulked, moving to plonk herself down on the sofa.

“Because she’s right!” Sonya remarked.

Yaz quickly ditched her punch making duties as she padded over to the Doctor, standing in front of her and slipping the panda head off her friends head to reveal big green eyes and a pout like a toddlers. “Sorry, Doctor.” Yaz chuckled. “But there is literally nobody  _ but _ you who would show up in this.” she joked, patting the panda head under her arm. 

“Do you like it though?” the Doctor asked, hope in her eyes. 

Yaz grinned. “I love it.”

The Doctor grinned back, her eyes gleaming with joy as she shot up off the sofa, nearly bumping Yaz with her panda belly as the younger woman stepped back. “What’re you wearing Yaz?” 

“I’m–”

“She’s not dressing up.” Sonya called out with a smirk, exposing her sister who shot her a glare. “She’s too much of a fun sponge.” 

“What?!” Yaz’s gaze flicked back to the doctor to find her wide-eyed and her eyebrows almost in her hairline. “But Yaz! You have to!” 

“I’m just – I’m not that bothered about dressing up, Doctor.” Yaz admitted, though the Doctor looking at her like a kicked puppy was making her wonder why she wasn’t.

“Oh Yaz, please. It'll be so much more fun if you do.” the Doctor’s green eyes bore into Yaz’s, almost pleading, and she could feel herself caving.

“Doctor–”

“ _ Please _ , Yaz.” 

The expression on the Doctor’s face was so warm and excited and  _ hopeful  _ that Yaz spoke before her brain could even register what she was saying. “Fine.” 

“Really?!”

“Yes, really!” she laughed. “Now you better think of something fast before I change my mind.” 

“Give me two minutes!” she exclaimed, waddling down the hall into Yaz’s room, bashing into the walls in her oversized costume. 

“She’s got you wrapped around her finger, Yaz.” Sonya teased from where she’d crept up behind her. 

“Shut up.” Yaz bit back, following the Doctor toward her room. 

When Yaz pushed her bedroom door open, she found the Doctor, now missing her panda head and gloves, the view a little odd, stood at Yaz’s desk with an array of face paints laid out before her. Yaz’s expression morphed into confusion.

“Doctor, where did all those paints come from?” 

“Oh, I brought them with me.” she beamed.

“But where did you–”

“Now, Yaz, who are you gonna be? I’m thinking, a cyborg from Traxion nine,  _ or  _ a narwhal! Even better, an  _ undead  _ narwhal. Oh! Maybe even a–”

“Frida Kahlo!” Yaz blurted out.

“Huh?”

She sighed. “When I  _ considered  _ dressing up for this, I was gonna go as Frida Kahlo.”

“Yaz…” the Doctor paused, and Yaz couldn’t make out the expression on the Doctor’s face, was it teasing, confusion… awe? “That’s brilliant! You’re going to make the perfect Frida. I can see it already.” she declared, already framing Yaz’s face with her hands, tongue sticking out. “Oh, but what about a costume?” the Doctor suddenly froze in the envisioning of her canvas. 

“I mean I have a skeleton costume from last year, and my mum was gonna let me borrow a dress and I think my sister had already said she had a couple of accessories that could work so–”

“Brilliant!” the Doctor exclaimed. “You go get all that and get changed, then I’ll do your face paint.” 

Yaz raised a manicured brow with a smirk on her lips. “ _ You’re  _ going to do my face paint?” 

“‘Course! You know I  _ was  _ face painting champion on Gifjan Seven of the Riuet star systems.” the Doctor stated matter of factly, and all Yaz could do was shake her head.

“Right, well I better go get ready then.”

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Yaz found herself sat in front of the Doctor, who was mere millimetres from her face as she gently brushed featherlight details over her skin, having already sponged on the main colours. Yaz could feel the Doctor’s warm breath graze across her cheek and she daren’t open her eyes to see just how close she was, knowing how easy it was to get consumed by her hazel orbs. The Doctor was surprisingly quiet while she worked, the brush pulling lightly at Yaz’s lip, her mind falling into the abyss of what if it wasn’t a brush, but the Doctor’s teeth, or finger or her li–

“All done!”

Yaz nearly jumped in her seat at the sound of northern twang. She slowly opened her eyes to the Doctor grinning down at her, though her expression quickly turned smug. “I have to say, I think I’ve done a brilliant job. Have a look!” 

The Doctor twisted the mirror sat on Yaz’s desk, the younger woman grabbing it to move it a touch closer and get a proper look. What Yaz saw in the reflection left her stunned. The Doctor had perfectly detailed the half skull on her face, from the yellow-orange dots around her eye to the flowers on her forehead, the precision the Doctor had painted with left Yaz a little floored. “Wow… Doctor. It looks amazing.” 

“You like it?” she asked, and when Yaz glanced in her direction, she could see slight trepidation creasing the Doctor’s features. 

“I love it.” 

The Doctor beamed, reaching out a hand to help Yaz stand, taking a step back to view her companions full costume. “You look wonderful, Yaz.” she smiled with earnest, and Yaz could feel a blush creeping up her cheeks, grateful that the face paint hid half of it. 

Yaz picked the Doctor’s panda gloves off her bed, helping her slip them back on before handing her the panda head. “Right, let's go see if they need any more help.”

* * *

“And  _ don’t  _ forget girls–”

“No alcohol! We know! Now get out of here mum, have a good night with dad, bye!”

Before Najia could speak another word the door closed on her, and Sonya spun around, almost skipping down the hall, buzzing with excitement that Yaz wasn’t sure she’d ever seen in her sister before. A few people had already arrived, pop tunes playing in the background while Yaz hung back in the kitchen, watching her sister converse with her friends. The Doctor was of course deep in the conversation, the panda head situated back in place. It looked ridiculous, seeing the panda gesticulate so wildly, yet Yaz couldn’t stop herself from laughing at the sight. 

“Hey, Yaz?” Sonya called, making her way over, smirk pulling at her lips, fake innocence in her eyes.

“Yeah?”

“You don’t  _ actually  _ care if we  _ do  _ drink alcohol, do you?” Sonya’s gaze turned almost challenging, but Yaz knew her sister too well, having already made her decision on this for  _ when  _ alcohol was inevitably consumed. 

Yaz sighed. “Not really no. Just don’t get totally wasted yeah? And if anyone gets too drunk I’m kicking them out, got it? There will be  _ no  _ sick in here tonight.”

Sonya grinned, mischief shining in her eyes. “You’re a rubbish police officer.” 

“You’re a rubbish vampire.” Yaz bit back. 

“Oi! These teeth were expensive.” Sonya frowned, and Yaz stuck her tongue out in reply, soon rolling her eyes instead when she saw the amount of vodka her sister was pouring into the punch. 

As quickly as Sonya had left her alone, the Doctor was by her side, looming over the bowl of punch. “Oh! What’s in–”

She was interrupted by a rap on the door, Sonya getting up to answer it. A few moments later she strode back down the hall, Ryan in tow. 

“Ryan!” the Doctor called, arms flying up in the air, the young lad soon bursting out in a fit of laughter.

“Oh my days, Doctor  _ what  _ the hell are you wearing?!” 

“I’m a panda!”

“Well I can see that!” he said while poking her belly.

“Who are you supposed to be?” Yaz asked.

“Marty McFly, obviously.” Ryan practically smouldered, brushing down his red puffer jacket.

“You’re such a nerd.”

“Well who are you supposed to be, monobrow lady?” Ryan teased with a grin.

“Yaz is Frida Kahlo!” the Doctor explained before Yaz had a chance. “I did the face paint.” she spoke proudly, hands falling to her hips. 

Ryan nodded in approval. “Looks pretty good to be fair.” He skirted between the two women to where the bowl of punch sat. “Yaz, can I have some?” 

“Yeah go for it, it’s got vodka in it though.”

“Vodka? But I thought you didn’t–” 

“My sisters doing, not mine.” she chided, eyes briefly glancing over to said perpetrator. 

“Ah, right.” he said, taking a sip and wincing. “How much did she put in?” 

“A lot.”

“Tastes alright to me.” Yaz and Ryan spun around to find the Doctor, briefly free of her panda head, necking back a cup of the punch. 

“Oh my god, Doctor!” Yaz exclaimed.

The Time Lord looked at her friends in confusion. “What?” 

* * *

The party had been going for a couple hours when Yaz last glanced at the clock. Everyone around her was pleasantly buzzed, the Doctor in particular who was rambling to a group of Sonya’s mates, the flat feeling almost claustrophobically full. The room was hot and a little sweaty and Yaz wondered how the Doctor wasn’t boiling alive in her costume, her panda head currently off, though only briefly to take a sip of her drink.

Instead of standing in the kitchen and observing all night, Yaz decided to finally get involved, squeezing through the crowd of people to make her way over to the Doctor, who greeted her with enthusiasm.

“Yaz! Brilliant! Wondered where you’d gotten to.” There was a slight slur to her voice but nothing too obvious, with it mostly being muffled by the head of her costume.

“You alright, Doctor?” she asked, checking up on her friend.

“Me? Oh I’m fine! Was just chatting to Rahul and Anna here. Did you know Rahul wants to be a Doctor? How ace is that?” she turned to Rahul, pointing an energetic finger, “You pursue your dreams Rahul, because being a doctor is brilliant. You know, I’m a doctor of Lego, and candyfloss, and science,  _ oh  _ and–” 

“Doctor!” Yaz interrupted, eyes wide and brows raised, “I think he gets it.” she explained kindly, seeing the overwhelmed look in Rahul’s eyes. “Come with me a sec.” Yaz grabbed the Doctor’s hand, gently pulling her toward the kitchen as Anna cast her a grateful smile. 

When they reached the sink, Yaz grabbed a cup and filled it with water. “Drink this.” she said, handing it to the Doctor, who tugged off her panda head entirely, hefting it underneath her arm as she accepted the cup.

“Thanks Yaz, it is pretty warm in here, this should cool me down.” the Doctor chugged the water, swallowing heavily as Yaz stared.

“Um, y– yeah that’s what it was for. Er, no problem Doctor.” Yaz could feel the burn in her cheeks, far too aware that it wasn’t from the heat of the room. 

Once she’d drained the cup, the Doctor planted it down on the side, and lifted an arm to wipe her forehead of sweat, blonde strands clinging to the salty skin as she puffed out hot air. Her cheeks and the tip of her nose were flushed from the heat and alcohol as the Doctor huffed, tugging slightly at the neck of her costume. Yaz’s mouth went dry at the sight as she watched the Doctor lick at her lips, the alien oblivious to what she was doing to her companion. 

“You know I really didn’t think I’d be this hot.” the Doctor complained.

“Me too.” Yaz muttered under breath, faking a cough when realised the words had slipped out.

“What was that, Yaz?” 

“Nothing!” 

“Oh, right, well I’m gonna grab some more of that punch. It’s  _ really  _ good.” she said with renewed enthusiasm, unapologetically shoving her way through the crowd of people, budging people out of her way with her belly as Yaz tried to keep up with her.

“N– No! Doctor!”

* * *

“Yaz! Guess what?” the Doctor shouted as she bumped her way through the cramped flat.

“What’s up, Doctor?” Yaz asked, noticing a considerably more noticeable slur in her friend's voice.

“Apparently, I’m a kung fu panda! Now, I haven’t practiced kung fu in a while, but I  _ think  _ I remember some moves. Here, hold this for me.” she shoved her cup into Yaz’s hands before taking a couple steps back, Yaz quickly realising what she was about to attempt.

“Erm, Doctor I really don’t think that’s–” but it was too late. The Doctor flung her leg up in the air, and lacking balance from the alcohol flowing through her system, proceeded to fall right on her backside with a thud, flopping back so she could lie on the floor.

“Ow…”

“Doctor, are you ok?” Yaz bent down to help the Doctor sit up, pulling the panda head away to reveal a very sweaty face. 

“Yeah, I think so. Hey, Yaz? Since when did you have two heads?”

“Ok, come on, let’s get you up and out of this costume.” Yaz’s hands tucked under the Doctor’s arm, pulling her off the floor to her feet where she almost stumbled into the fridge.

“Woah! This floor is really slippery Yaz.”

“No, Doctor. That’s just you.” she rolled her eyes playfully as she noticed Ryan making his way over.

“She ok?” he asked, taking notice of the dopey smile on the Doctor’s face.

“She’ll be fine. Just gonna get her out of this costume.”

He nodded in agreement as he popped the cap of his beer. “Probably a good idea.”

They slowly made their way to Yaz’s room, Yaz sitting the Doctor down on the bed with strict instructions to get out of the panda costume, and to not vomit while doing so. 

It wasn’t long before the Doctor was back out and mingling, except after having removed the panda costume, all she was clad in was a black vest top and a pair of panda print boxers. The entire flats eyes were on the Doctor, who simply continued to converse with Sonya’s friends, oblivious to the attention on her as she sipped her drink. 

“Oh my days…” Ryan gawped, struggling to believe what he was witnessing. 

“What is she–” Yaz could barely finish her sentence, eyes glued to the Doctor, eyes subconsciously wondering until someone nudged her hip. It was Sonya, offering her a glass of water.

“Need a drink there, sis? Looking a little thirsty.” Sonya’s grin was deliciously smug when Yaz glared back, Ryan muffling a laugh behind his hand. 

“Shut up Sonya.” Yaz grumbled as she strode away from her friend and sister, both of them laughing behind her back. 

She made her way over to the Doctor who was spilling her drink all over her hand with the eagerness of her arm movements, Yaz placing a hand over the Doctor’s in an attempt to prevent anymore mess. 

“Doctor maybe you should stop dr–”

“Yaz! There you are. I feel way better now, much cooler. That panda suit was  _ way  _ too hot.” 

Yaz reached out to brush some damp locks out of the Doctor’s face, her friends eyes glassy and slightly red. Definitely drunk. “Doctor, come with me a sec?” she asked calmly.

“‘Course! Where we going?  _ Oh _ is there trouble? More big spiders? Or is it moths this time? I hope it’s not giant wasps, dealt with those before. Though I did tell you about those–”

“Doctor!” Yaz interrupted when they were back in her room out of the way. “Do you realise you’re just walking around in your pants?”

The Doctor looked down at herself, seemingly taking in her lack of clothing before glancing back up at Yaz with a shrug. “Yeah, I suppose I am.” 

“Do you not think, maybe you ought to put something on your legs?” Yaz hinted.

“Like paint?”

Yaz huffed. “I– no! Not paint! Do you want to borrow some leggings or something?”

“I mean, if you think it's necessary–”

“I do, yes!” Yaz chided, rummaging through her drawer and pulling out a pair of plain black leggings and handing them to the Doctor. “I’ll leave you to change.” Yaz patted the Doctor’s shoulder on the way out, immediately spotting the smug look on her sisters face as soon as she was back in the main room. 

Soon enough the Doctor found Yaz again, her panda boxers now covered by black leggings, another drink in her hand. Unfortunately for Yaz however, Sonya had decided to sidle over, clearly intent on being a pain in Yaz’s neck for the whole night. 

“So, Doctor,” Sonya started, mischief in her tone as she ignored the glare Yaz was boring into her skull. “What do you think of my sister?”

“ _ Oh  _ well Yaz is brilliant. She’s brave and caring and wonderful and fantastic and she’s  _ so _ kind. And she’s  _ really _ pretty.” the Doctor gushed, her alcohol consumption destroying what little filter she had. 

Sonya grinned. “ _ Really  _ pretty is she?” her gaze flicked between the Doctor and Yaz, her sister now blushing profusely, the Doctor oblivious as to what she was implying. 

“The prettiest, Sonya. I actually think, she’s the most beautiful person in the universe. But keep that between you and me.” she finished with an over exaggerated wink, blind to Yaz’s presence. 

The Doctor opened mouth, intent on continuing to gush about Yaz when Arctic Monkeys  _ You look good on the dancefloor _ began to blast through the speakers. Yaz glanced at the Doctor, whose eyes were almost manic with excitement.

“ _ This _ is the perfect song for the  _ best  _ dance move on the planet.” the Doctor looked around the room, eyes locking with Ryan. “Come on, Ryan!” she shouted, grabbing his hand and yanking him into the middle of the room as her arms fly above her head, moving wildly from side to side. 

“Doctor what are you doing?!”

“The dance of the six Bezons, isn’t it the best thing ever?!”

Ryan just laughed, “You look like a drunk giraffe.” 

“Well are you gonna join me or not?!”

Ryan sighed through his laughter. “You’re lucky I’ve drunk enough to do this.” And so he threw his arms above his head, copying the Doctors movements, uncontrollable laughter echoing between the pair, both of them yelling when more of Sonya’s friends joined in with the ridiculous dance. The two sisters stood off to the side, awe plastered on both their faces at the sight. 

“Yaz?” 

“Yeah?”

“Your friends are so weird.” 

Yaz sighed. “Yeah… I know.”

* * *

It was well past midnight, and everyone who was drinking at the party was well and truly giddy, the Doctor very much included. She was chatting with more of Sonya’s friends, oblivious to the one lad looking her up and down, how he was moving a little closer as she spoke. It sent a spike of envy through Yaz, who was trying to keep up a conversation with someone one but was finding herself far too distracted by the situation happening opposite her. She was seconds away from going over until the person she was talking to gave up on her and moved onto someone else, giving Yaz the chance to openly eavesdrop.

“You think I’m hot?” she heard the Doctor say, and Yaz choked on her drink.

“Yeah, I do.”

“Oh, well, I mean I feel ok. Can you check my forehead? It is quite warm in here I suppose.”

The lad, Yaz knew he was called Harry, looked down at the Doctor in utter confusion. “What? No… I mean as in you’ve got a nice body.” 

“Oh! Yes, this body  _ is  _ very nice actually so I appreciate the compliment. These,” she grinned and pointed to her teeth, “are some of the best teeth I’ve had in the past seven hundred years. Really good with crunchy foods.”

“What–” 

“And I have to say,” the Doctor started, looking overly smug, “the enzymes in this body secrete  _ very  _ nicely.”

Harry grimaced, completely baffled by what he was hearing, and Yaz had to cover her mouth to hide her laughter. 

“Though I suppose my ectospleen is a bit dodgy this time around,  _ but _ these are some of my favourite eyes  _ ever,  _ so it makes up for that. Have you seen the colours of them?! Look!” she pointed to her eyes and Harry leaned in a little to see.

“Erm? Yeah, they’re… great?”

“Thanks! Not sure about the hair though, still really hoping for ginger next time.”

“Next… time..?” 

“Ok!” Yaz finally stepped in, having decided Harry’s confusion was officially too painful to watch. “Let’s go chat with someone else alright Doctor? And leave poor Harry alone.” 

“But I thought–”

“Hi Tina!” Yaz called. “You met the Doctor yet?”

“No I haven’t, how’re doing? I’m Tina.” she waved politely.

The Doctor grinned back. “I’m the Doctor.” 

Tina looked puzzled for a moment. “Doctor wh–”

“So what were you guys talking about?” Yaz asked, avoiding the overly complicated question.

“We’re doing shag, marry, kill.” Another lad, Charlie, remarked. “Tina’s currently got Tom Holland, Robert Pattinson and Marilyn Monroe.” 

“Shag Marilyn!” the Doctor blurted out, everyone's eyes suddenly on her. She smirked, drink in one hand, the other resting on her hip. “Let’s just say, acting wasn’t the only thing she was talented at.”

Yaz’s jaw dropped, everyone looking at her with confusion until Charlie laughed. “How can you know that?”

The Doctor frowned. “Well because we–” 

“Ok Doctor let’s go literally anywhere else!” Yaz cried, pushing the Doctor away from the group.

“But Yaz I–” 

“Just keep walking Doctor!”

* * *

After taking a breather from the chaos of the party on the balcony, Yaz headed back inside her flat… to find the Doctor being egged on by everyone, Ryan included, to neck back a whole refilled bowl of the very alcoholic punch. The Doctor finished off bowl successfully, relishing in the cheers and pats on her back from the whole party. 

All Yaz could do was sigh discontentedly, all too aware that the situation wasn’t going to end well, if the heavily swaying Doctor way anything to go by. Yaz pushed through the crowd to the Doctor who drunkenly grinned when she saw her. “Yaz! Worlds spinnin’” she slurred and Yaz dragged her towards the balcony, growing increasingly worried over the Doctor’s quickly paling face. 

As soon as they were outside, the Doctor heaved over the balcony, emptying her stomach onto the pavement very far below while Yaz rubbed soothing circles over her back. “It’s ok, Doctor,” Yaz comforted, grimacing at another retch, “let it all out.”

* * *

It was three in the morning by the time the last person left, and the flat was a mess. Ryan had left about an hour before, Yaz having already received a text that he was home safe, and it seemed as though Graham wasn’t happy with him from the string of barely legible messages. She was still sat out on the balcony with the Doctor, who was now considerably more sober after being forced to freshen up with a shower and a toothbrush by Yaz. 

The Doctor was sat in one of Yaz’s hoodies to fight off the chill of the night breeze, the younger woman still in full makeup and costume, not having had the chance to remove it. When Yaz turned around in her seat to look through the window into the flat, she could see Sonya passed out on the sofa and rolled her eyes fondly. Her head spun back around at the Doctor’s voice.

“I’m really sorry, Yaz.” the Doctor looked like a kicked puppy.

“Why?” 

“Because I probably ruined your night by getting a bit too drunk.”

Yaz leaned forward in her chair to grasp at the Doctor’s hands which were fiddling in her lap. “Honestly, Doctor? Tonight has been the best Halloween party I’ve ever been to.”

The Doctor’s gaze met her own, her eyes wide. “Really?” 

“Really.” Yaz smiled truthfully as she stood to lean on the balcony railing. 

The Doctor soon joined her, their sides pressing against each other to keep warm, and when Yaz look down, she laughed. 

“What?” the Doctor looked puzzled.

“What’s the bet someone steps in your sick?”

“Yaz!” the Doctor whined, embarrassed. “I can’t believe myself.”

“I can! You drank a  _ whole _ bowl of that punch. Do you  _ know  _ how much vodka my sister was putting in that?” she paused, watching as the Doctor’s eyebrows raised in wait of the answer. “ _ A lot.”  _

The Doctor chuckled as she shook her head, eyes soon flicking up to the stars as a comfortable silence washed over them. It was a few minutes before the Doctor spoke up again. “Thanks for inviting me tonight, Yaz.” 

Both women turned their heads to face each other. “Thanks for coming.” Yaz smiled warmly, before leaning in to place a gentle kiss on the corner of the Doctor’s mouth, staining her pale skin with cherry red lipstick. When she pulled back, the Doctor was like a deer in headlights, though the redness of her cheeks confirmed to Yaz she’d made the right choice. “Goodnight, Doctor.” she spoke softly as she stepped away to head back inside, pausing in the doorway at the Doctor’s response. 

“Y– yeah, goodnight Yaz.” she smiled back as she cleared her throat. 

Yaz grinned all the way to her bedroom. 

* * *

“OH MY GOD.” 

Yaz woke up with a start, heart dropping into her stomach at the unmistakable voice of her mother. She glanced at her phone which read 11:00am. She hadn’t set an alarm. They hadn’t tidied the flat. The Doctor, who didn’t really sleep hadn’t even woke her up. 

“Yasmin and Sonya Khan, get here right now!”

Yaz braced herself as she slowly opened her bedroom door, her sister doing exactly the same opposite her, though she looked far more of a mess than Yaz did, having moved to her bed at some point during the night. 

They walked out into the living room together, seeing the state of the flat in broad daylight for the first time. Safe to say they were in a lot of trouble.

Najia was stood in the lounge with Hakim, bottles of booze in their hands, glaring at their daughters.

“I  _ thought _ I said  _ no  _ alcohol. Hm?” Najia stated.

Sonya and Yaz both looked guiltily at the floor.

“Yaz,” Hakim started, voice dripping with disappointment, “you’re a police woman–”

“Officer.” she tried to retort but was resolutely ignored. 

“How could you let this happen?”

“I– well…” she decided to pin the blame elsewhere. “It was Sonya’s party!”

Sonya glared at her with a look of betrayal as Naja spoke again.

“And I trusted  _ you _ with the responsibility of making sure there would be no alcohol and that the party wouldn’t get out of hand! I almost stepped in sick outside this morning. Sick I  _ presume  _ was from somebody last night?” Irritation was strong in her mums tone, but just as Yaz was about to reply, the balcony door creaked open. 

“That would be me.” the Doctor grimaced. “Sorry Yaz’s mum.”

As soon as Yaz saw the Doctor, it was clear she too had only just woken up. She had the hood of her jumper up, her hair messy underneath it, and a lipstick stain still on the side of her mouth.

Yaz’s head fell into her hands, unable to appreciate how adorable the Doctor looked, her sister’s teasing already commencing.

“Nice lippy Doctor.” Yaz could hear the grin in Sonya’s voice. “Didn’t take you for a makeup kind of person.”

“Wha–” the Doctor looked at her in confusion, glancing in the window and using the reflection to spot the red coating her skin. “ _ Oh!  _ Um– well I–”

“Yasmin?” Najia questioned, eyebrows raising. “Anything else you would like to tell us?”

**Author's Note:**

> i would love to go to a party with the doctor tbh. we all would.
> 
> kudos and comments greatly appreciated!!!


End file.
